Eve
by lunalux
Summary: The story continues. All the Guard wants is to cope with their current lives, but as always, the Order wants to change theirs...for the worse of others.
1. Prologue

**Furtivefox has a new story XD. Read and remember to review!!**

She gazes upon them, a mischievous grin displayed upon her face. She has just granted each of her seven most noble soldiers a gift. A deadly gift. That is, a deadly one for the fate of the world. To be more specific, one of the seven deadly sins were imposed upon the seven individuals: lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride. She heard of the outcome of the upcoming battle, it was a risk to her existence and although she tried her hardest to ignore the fact, she had to make sure that somehow chaos and disorder would remain in the realm. It did not matter if these soldiers died only that the gifts remained within them and them on the planet, would it still exist. Her grin faded as she contemplated their reactions. Judging by the expressions on their faces, they weren't exactly pleased- more confused about whether this was a reward or a curse of living out these sins. Whatever, she didn't really care- she never had much of a heart after all. Sure, she had loved, but that was only the magnetism of her soulmate and aside from that, no, she never truly loved. 

**Two years later**

The three remaining soldiers scan the horizon resentfully watching the Named clear the debris from the final battle. They had lost. Lost soldiers who either fled or died, lost the battle, and lost their Queen. Her purpose had become their purpose, all that they ever lived for. Now, with her gone, they have no intent. If only she could come back…but there's only one way possible to have the Goddess of Chaos, or anyone else, come back to life…but the odds of that were…well, not that great.

**Sorry about the short prologue XD**


	2. Eve

**This is a week after the final battle and lets all take a moment to recall the **_**unnamed**_** apprentice of Isabel who is also **_**unmentioned**_** in The Key XD**

**Oh and I don't own the Guardians of Time, they all belong to the talented, creative Marianne Curley.**

**Eve**

I resist the urge to use my skill of manipulation over Mr. Trevale. Isabel, my trainer, would be furious if I did so, and with her in my history class, there's no way it would slip past her. It would be nice if I could get him to end the class early, like I did the first day I discovered my powers and was introduced to the Guard. That day, I was completely and utterly bored and tired. I willed, subconsciously, to have Mr. Trevale make an announcement to end the class early and he did so, using the exact words with incorrect grammar I had pictured him saying to the class. Isabel had been warned about my skill and approached me after class noticing my bafflement. It all had gone up steadily from there, save for the horrendous battle only last week that temporarily discontinued our training. Today, however, we'll be training in the forest. The Guard warned us that the Order may make a comeback at anytime and it's better to be prepared rather than slack off and be weak if or when they make an attack. The sphere hasn't spun in about a week- and that's a record! 

I turn to the clock. Bugger- 7 tormenting minutes left of school. As I spin back to my notebook scribbled with senseless doodles, Demitri's figure catches my eye. I sigh as I attempt to focus on Mr. Trevale's lecture. That is, however, impossible. Demitri's face and his absolutely adorable smile invade my mind. He's so cute! I lean on my palm with my elbow against the table as I stare at the lights on the ceiling. 

"Eveline," Mr. Trevale's voice sounds as he taps my desk with his ruler.

"Uh," I stutter, "Could you repeat the question?"

He smirks, "There was no question Miss Newton- you would have known that had you been paying attention-" oh great! Don't tell me he's going to give me one of those lectures. I frown as he continues with his words, "…and maybe your grades will improve…" he gives me a stern look. I nod in response, acting as if I've been listening intently to each syllable he pronounced. He raises an eyebrow, hardly satisfied with the response and returns to the front of the room to continue with his discussion. Hmph. My grades don't need that much improvement and I know, for sure, being in the Guard will help me get an A in this class…well, if there are any more missions…

After class, I catch up with Isabel and Ethan who, might I say, is looking worse than ever. There are dark circles surrounding his eyes and his hair is unruly. Aside from that, his eyes are red- as if all he ever does is cry. I feel pity for him. I heard the story: his soulmate was right there in his arms and they had felt peace together finally when she was killed by the maniacal Marduke. 

Their friend, Dillon arrives as well, careful to avoid the passing Matt Becket and his girlfriend, Neriah Gabriel. I heard about that too- gossip between Guardians is pretty useful for knowing how to interact with other Guardians. Apparently, Dillon had some sort of infatuation for Neriah when she actually was into Matt. I guess no one told him infatuation was derived from the Latin word _fatuus_ for stupid. Following Matt and Neriah is a girl, Chloe Campbell, who he eyes strangely. No. He doesn't seem to like her as he did Neriah. He would have known better after the Neriah incident, but this look- he seems to recognize her…she returns the gaze with a sly wink and continues down the hall.

"What was that all about?" I ask him, my eyes still on the retreating blonde.

"She looked…uh…nothing," he mumbles.

"Continue," I tell him expectantly waving my hand for emphasis.

"Ok. I think she's from the Order," he admits. Oh…well, that would make sense- the wink and all. Chloe disappears from view as she turns the corner and I turn forward. I suppose the Order hasn't completely been defeated. Which then means more missions for me! This also assures I can use my skill more. Manipulation is awesome as long as my victim is unaware of my power that is. You see, I have no affect on anyone who knows what my skill is, but for the clueless; let's just say I'll be the one pulling the strings. Unlike Ethan, I control the body. No inanimate objects for me-just the body and it does as I command. Of course, I'd never use this for my personal gain- that wouldn't be right. But the power is still awesome. 

I hear the sound of rushing water and know that we're near the falls, our usual training spot for it is desolate and away from the little debris left from the battle that people seem to find intriguing and visit often. 

I groan as I enter my room and flop onto the bed. Training was horrible after not training for days. I rub my aching arms as I get up from my position to sit at my desk and start on some homework. I grab my binder and opening it, see a shadow creep upon me carrying an aura of evil. I cringe and turn around slowly. Who could it be?

I'm surprised to find Chloe Campbell's figure before me. I jump from my seat and get into a defense position. She, however, completely ignores the action.

"A little birdie told me you like power,"

I relax from the position. Where is this information going? I look at her; bewildered. She smirks.

"If you want power- come with me,"

"Where?" I retort, "The Underworld? Do I look like that much of an idiot? I know who you are,"

She raises an eyebrow; her smirk still clear on her face. Circling me, she looks up and down, "_He's_ the idiot. Sending me here to persuade you- he should have done it himself, but no, his identity is much too confidential apparently. And Dillon's already revealed mine," she flicks her head; getting strands of hair out of her face, "Well, remember: you want power- look for us," she disappears immediately. 

**Reviews are appreciated**


	3. Demitri, Eve

**I'm not sure if I mentioned this…Eveline is the same age as Isabel and the rest are in Ethan's grade. There are some months of school left…yeah, just wanted to clear that up. Morderchai (mor-deh-kie) means warrior, Japheth (ja-feth) means handsome, and Rivka (you can pronounce that one XD) means snare. Yup, wanted to clear that too even though not all names are mentioned in this chapter. But I think you can guess who's who since I eliminate one for you.**

**Demitri**

I stare at the vast region of the bushland near Angel Falls. Leaves crackle behind me as a presence nears: Chloe.

"How'd it go?" I question. She raises an eyebrow while adjusting the new bag hanging from a shoulder. A new one, of course; she was given _greed_ after all.

"How do you think it went? She's not here is she?" her hand sweeps the landscape, "No," she retorts. What's got her all riled up? "What is it about her that you're so intrigued anyway, Demitri? I mean, yeah, _lust_ and all, but this isn't how you react towards other similar girls,"

I shrug. I don't know why actually, there's just something about Eveline that's… captivating. Chloe continues with her words, "What's so great about her?" she places her hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off. She looks a little hurt as she turns away, "What use is she to you? And she's nowhere near as powerful as, well, me…" not this again! What is it with Chloe's goddamned obsession towards me? I thought I was the only one who lived out lust, well, perhaps it affects spread out to the people surrounding me…I thought this was supposed to help the Order. No! It's a damned curse. I narrow my eyes then relax and run my hand through my hair.

"Chloe, we've been over this before. I'm sorry alright?"

She purses her lips and rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah," she grumbles stalking off into the trees. There were three of us original seven who survived and lucky me, I'm stuck with Chloe. Couldn't Mordechai have suffered with her instead? I would love to be in his place, wherever that is. I slump onto a nearby rock. We need Eveline on our side. They don't realize it yet, but she's the key to our success. Aside from that…I like her too…and it's not just lust working since I've learned to turn that off to an extent in the two years I've had it.

Turning to the setting sun, I contemplate what I really feel towards Eveline. Is it true love? I mock the idea, no one with as much lust as I could ever love, it's just an attraction towards her I guess. I pick up a stone and thrust it into the air above the forest below the cliff I'm on. It flies amongst the trees, a soft thump sounds as it hits the forest floor. Well, I know Eveline likes me- she clearly says it in her thoughts. That girl should be more careful, truthseers could be anywhere- and that includes me.

I smirk recalling her thoughts. Is she under the affects of lust as well? Or maybe it's my _deception _kicking in…That skill is just as bad as lust. I think I have control over it when it works on its own subconsciously. But Eveline is choosing to go with what my deception wants her to go with on her own free will. You see, here's the explanation: deception is only semi powerful. Unaware, its victim could do whatever I wanted, it's like persuasion since they have the choice to go with it or not, but the attraction to do what I want is very strong, the only interference is a person's conscience. And Eveline is easily falling for the trap, that is, if it's even being set. For me, deception has a mind of its own…okay, so its my mind, my subconscious mind and deception is well using what's in the back of my head and using it on other people…okay. Let's just put it this way: deception is a somewhat complicated concept, there's the ups and downs…and the downs include the fact that it's really hard to control yourself since deception has its own power over you.

**Next Day**

**Eveline**

"Well that makes no sense," Isabel informs me as we walk to our history class together, "Why would the Order be so upfront about it?" she rubs her temples. She has enough on her shoulders already what with Ethan's slight depression and now how the Order seems to be targeting me.

"I wouldn't know why," I respond opening the door for the two of us. We take our seats as the class quiets down since Mr. Trevale has entered.

"I'll talk to Arkarian after school," she responds as she takes out her notebook. I give her a slight grin. "What?" she asks.

"Nothing," I reply then turn to concentrate on Mr. Trevale's history lecture. He goes on about a project due a month from now and he reads off the list of partners.

"Chloe Campbell and Ethan Roberts… Isabel Becket and Dillon Sinclair…" Aw man. All my friends have already got partners! I sigh; maybe Demitri will be my partner! it seemingly takes him forever to read off my name, but when he finally does, I'm in shock, "Eveline Newton and Demitri Turner," I spin my head to my partner, did I just use manipulation on Mr. Trevale? Oh well! I'll be working with Demitri for a month! I feel like jumping out of my seat! He looks to me; a sweet grin on his face that makes me want to melt in his arms. He comes over as soon as Mr. Trevale tells us to speak with our partners about the project.

"Eveline right?" he asks. I smile and nod at once, "Could I call you _Eve_ instead?" he questions. _Eve_. The way he says it, it's so sweet! The way it rolls off his tongue, so smooth! And his voice is just plain wonderful! No one has ever called me Eve and, personally, I never would have liked it- it reminded me of the character in the Bible who gave into temptation and caused the downfall for mankind. But the way Demitri says it…I'd love to just hear him repeat it every second!

"Eve. Yeah, sure. You could call me that," I actually feel like I'm literally melting when I talk to him. I look at his deep brown eyes that are practically black, it's so hypnotizing just looking at him.

"Great," he responds smoothly as he runs a hand through his hair. He looks at me strangely as I realize I've been staring it him.

"Oh, uh- sorry," I mumble feeling my face heat up, "What do you want to do the project on?" I change the subject.

"Anything you'd like," he replies.

"Well, we could do Roman civilization…they were like the greatest empire after all," I say.

"Actually," he tells me, "the Mongols had a greater empire than them, we just associate Rome as being the greatest, but that's just my opinion since they ruled more people and a much bigger region of land,"

"Oh," I say. Great! How dumb did that make me look?

"We could do the Romans though,"

"Okay," I say slowly, my gaze solely focused on his eyes...

**Were you able to understand what deception was? I tried to make it clear, not sure if it was. If not, tell me and I'll try to explain in a message. Becket…Turner…names sound familiar? XD**


	4. Demitri, Eve, and so on

**I've been bombarded with homework and since the end of the school year is coming….that means tests! Oh joy…Well, I spent so much time on this chapter- editing it…shortening it (a lot), and trying to make it good, but it ain't going so well, I want to get to the real plot so badly, but this chapter just seems to get in the way and I don't want to just rush through the story! Well, bare with me and just read on : )**

**Demitri**

Chloe approaches me, an irritated look displayed upon the delicate features of her face.

"Did you have any part in the partnering up of the students in our history class?" she snaps.

"No," I respond nonchalantly, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," she starts, "It's a remarkable coincidence you're with Eveline,"

"Jealous are we? But that sin died out a long time ago, shortly after it was received,"

She scoffs, "I'm not," and adds, "Jealousy still lives- it's still present on the grounds of this planet,"

"Of course," I say, "But don't you like being paired with Ethan Roberts?" If I recall correctly, she once had this obsession for him and loved the idea of how they were on opposing sides.

"Not when he's depressed, he's not as…cute," she admits truthfully. I raise an eyebrow at her. Greed has made her horribly materialistic and materialism makes her care only for the physical appearance of a person. She wasn't like that before; she was very…bubbly when we were younger. I wonder how lust has changed me…I shove the thoughts aside.

"Well, I wasn't part of Mr. Trevale's decisions, it's all just a coincidence or…fate,"

"Right," she sneers, "I don't believe in fate,"

I simply shrug and she spins on her heel as she uses her wings to disappear. God. She's been so angry lately…first it was lustful, then jealous, now angry! And with her gift of greed…she's practically living out 4 of the 7 deadly sins right now. Lathenia would be pleased, but I know, this isn't a very good sign. A very bad one actually…I look at the last remains of dust, remnants of her using wings. My skills are truthseeing and deceit, and gifts from Lathenia include greed and intuition and intuition is telling me to act fast before something bad happens…we've got to get Eve on our side. I mumble under my breath. I'm gonna have to use deception on this girl. Rising from the rock I've used as a seat, I make for the library. We'll be meeting there for the project soon and that may be the perfect chance to lure her in.

**Eve**

I take one final look in the mirror before leaving and run my hands through the brown locks of my hair taking out any tangles. The doorbell rings. Wait. He's not picking me up. Or is he? That would be uber awesome if he did! I run out of my bedroom grabbing my jacket and bag then skid to a halt before the oak door. Casually, I open it. The excited grin on my face disappears as soon as I see Matt.

"What? Not excited to see your leader? He doesn't make personal visits often you know,"

I roll my eyes, "I was expecting someone else," I mumble, widening the door to let him enter.

"Well, you're gonna have to change your plans for today," he informs me. My mouth drops. No! I was supposed to spend this day with Demitri. Oh I'd love to shove my fist into Matt's face right now. My eyes narrow.

"Why?" I whine, "I can't just cancel on him!" I raise my hands for emphasis.

"Yes, you can," he replies bringing my arms to my sides, "And the Guard is having an emergency meeting now. The sphere has begun spinning again,"

"Spinning? As in…"

"As in you may have another mission," he continues for me. Okay, so maybe ditching Demitri for a meeting doesn't sound so bad now…

"Okay," I reply flipping open my cell to call Demitri.

**Demitri**

Damn! I was just working out how I should get her to join us! I slump on the wooden park bench and roll my eyes to the sky. Dark rain clouds pass up ahead and I'm engulfed in their dark shadow. Bringing my eyes back forward, I just catch a glimpse of a slender girl with mousy brown hair running with a tall boy towards the opposite end of the forest. Something tells me to follow so I rise up from the seat and, careful to not make so much noise, follow close behind.

**Eveline**

The first thing to catch my attention as we enter Arkarian's chambers is the softly glowing sphere in the center of the room depicting a fortress amidst a sea of green in the form of grass. The craving for a mission is so intense, I smile mischievously.

"What's up with you?" Dillon asks creeping behind me, "It's like you've never seen the sphere before,"

"Well sue me for being excited about a mission," I state, "This is my mission, though, right, Arkarian?" I look to the violet- eyed man pleadingly with my hands clasped together as Dillon rolls his eyes beside me.

"Yes," he replies, "Along with Ethan and Isabel,"

"Yes!" I shout sticking a tongue out to Dillon. I'm assigned the first mission in ages! I practically skip my way to an empty seat and plop down next to Ethan who, although given another mission, is still only concerned for Rochelle. Ugh. He makes me feel so guilty for being happy. I put on a weak grin for him letting him know I'm here for support. He returns the action with his own smile, I could see through its falsity though; making me feel only worse. Isabel, seated to his right gives his hand a firm squeeze just as Matt officially begins the meeting. It goes on for a while as we cover the topics of _who is leading the Order, what is the Order's new aim, why the order approached me_, and a trillion other things pertaining to the _Order_. Suddenly, Matt does this jerking movement, his spine straightening him to his full height, and his words subside. We all look to him expectantly, but with a mere look, we are restrained from all questions and he closes his eyes to form a shroud of invisibilty.

**Demitri**

I can't see anything from where I am, especially considering the fact that I can't see through solid rock. _Magic_ is the only explanation for that door forming in the mountain and _magic_ may be the only method for me to get in. And, unfortunately, I am devoid of that. There is someone, however, who isn't. Too bad that person is nowhere within distance of this area. I decide to reconsider entering the mountain and wait for its occupants to leave instead. What good would that do though? The Order already knows the identities of the major Guardians. Hmph. Kicking a stone out of my path, I trud my way home. This was hardly a productive day.

**I switched POV so much, sorry if it bothered anyone! And yeah...it's taking me forever to update! I'll try to do it faster so no one forgets the plot- sorry bout that!**


End file.
